SIOP Lesson Plan
Rubia and the Three Osos, Beginning, Middle, End! Kaeli Sandhoff STANDARDS: ' '''CCSS: RL.2.1 – Use Key Ideas and Details to ask and answer questions as who, what, where, when, why, and how to demonstrate understanding of key details in a text. ' CCSS: RL.2.5 – Use Craft and Structure to describe the overall structure of a story, including describing how the beginning introduces the story and the ending concludes the action. CCSS: SL.2.2 – Recount or describe key ideas or details from a text read aloud or information presented orally or through other media '''THEME: ' '''Multicultural and traditional fairy tale unit '''LESSON TOPIC:' ' '''Beginning, Middle, End! Students can identify beginning, middle, end, retell the story with key details, and learn about story structure and meaning. '''OBJECTIVES:' Language: Students will be able to listen to partner’s ideas of Beginning, Middle and End. Students will be able to orally retell parts of the story to partners using key ideas and details. Content: Students will be able to identify through a Think, Pair, Share the Beginning, Middle and End of “Rubia and the Three Osos” Students will be able to demonstrate in their writing, an understanding of the text through the details in the text. LEARNING STRATEGIES: · Thinking Aloud about what this story could be about, who could be important · Explain concepts · Previewing and Predicting sequence of the story with a partner · Create an “I Wonder Chart” with who, what, when, where, why & how · Model while reading, who are the characters, where is the setting, etc. with first chapter · Summarizing and relating details back to “I Wonder Chart” and our Predictions · Guided group practice · Graphic Organizer for Beginning, Middle, End · Sequencing through color coded chains KEY VOCABULARY: Character, Setting, Problem, Solution, Action, Beginning, Middle, End, Infer, retell, describe MATERIALS: · “'''Rubia and the Three Osos” by Susan Middleton Elya · Beginning, Middle, End graphic organizer · Story Structure chart · Whiteboard · Chain worksheet '''MOTIVATION: (Building background) I chose this text as a take on the traditional fairy tale of Goldilocks and The Three Bears to appeal to Spanish speaking students in the class. This text is written in English with several Spanish words mixed into the text to provide a bilingual opportunity for students. Not only that, but it changes the book to make Goldilocks fix her mistakes in the end. As a class we have already read the classic Goldilocks, so this will be a fun change. Key vocabulary (character, setting, problem, solution, action, beginning, middle, and end) will be reviewed at the beginning of the lesson. These words will go onto our Reading Vocab Wall with their definition. PRESENTATION: (Language and content objectives, comprehensible input, strategies, interaction, feedback) · Review the plot of the original Goldilocks with the kids with a Think Pair Share · Teachertalk about the characters and setting of that and what we think will be the same or different in our new story. Scaffold in compare and contrast language. · Teacher tell students that we are going to read a new story and describe the story using characters, settings, and beginning middle and end. · Teachertalk about story structure and why it’s important. Use the daily routine as an example of structure · What is the structure of a book? Tell an out of order story and ask what was wrong with the story? · Use chart paper to write beginning, middle, and end, then ask students which story elements (characters, setting, events, problem, solution) go with what part of the story. · As we read, look for the parts of the story and remember where they go. We will add them to our chart as we go. · Teacher model a think outloud after reading first few pages, who are the characters, what is the setting, what tells us? · Guided practice and keep reading while asking students about the parts of the story. Use text to support your answer. Talk with partners then come together as a group · Keep reading while encouraging students to pay attention to the parts of the story they want to add to their chain. Show an example of the BME chain. · Add pertinent vocabulary to the board for spelling purposes. Tell students to think about what they hear. Include pictures of pertinent words for language support. Add words as we go. PRACTICE/APPLICATION: (Meaningful activities, interaction, strategies, practice/application, feedback) · After Presentation, students will complete their graphic organizers to draw or write the beginning, middle, and end of the story including details about characters, setting, the problem, and the solution. · Student’s orally tell beginning, middle and end of the story with partners/small groups. Oral retell color walk using construction paper on the floor for a Beginning (Green), Middle (3 yellows), and End (Red). · Students will then use the BME Chain sheet to write sentences describing the beginning (Title and Author), beginning (characters and setting), middle (what happens to the characters), middle (what is the problem), end (how are the characters changed?), end (what is the solution?) o Within the BME Chain worksheet, students will have sentence frames created for them. There will be a blank sheet for more advanced students and sentence models on the board for students who need additional support. · Each sentence will be colored as either green (beginning), yellow (middle), or red (end). · We will then put together our chains in sequential order. REVIEW/ASSESSMENT: (Review objectives and vocabulary, assess learning) · Think Pair Share about what was learned · Come together as a class at the end of the lesson and review our objective for the day & key vocabulary. Ask students what each of the vocabulary words we learned means. · Have students share what they learned with the class having students expand on their answers through leading questions · Assess student understanding through the chain each student has made. EXTENSION: This lesson can be extended through continued use of fairy tales to pick out story elements. This lesson can also be continued into character development and how characters change through books. FEEDBACK: My changes for the lesson are written in red. I used the feedback from my field sites EL teacher to better reach my culturally and linguistically diverse learners. I added some Tier 2 vocabulary to the key vocabulary to better support the language learners in the class for my pre-teach on vocabulary. I believe that I have multiple means of representation for my students. We have anchor charts, oral retell, vocabulary with pictures for my visual learners. For multiple means of engagement, I have included time for teacher modeling, time for partner work with think, pair, share, and time for individual work with the creation of their BME chain. I’ve also included an oral retell walk to engage my more kinesthetic learners. For multiple means of expression, I have also included a variety of ways to show what they know. Their BME chain will be scaffolded for their level of writing capabilities and they are practicing with oral retell before making their chain. I’m also using colors to code the sequence of events in order to better engage students.